Electronic systems such as computing systems include a plurality of components which are plugged into sockets on a printed circuit board and the like. For example, one or more dual inline memory modules (DIMMs), for example, are plugged into slots within a computing system. Oftentimes, these modules are moved frequently from slot to slot within the system as memory requirements of the system change. Frequent insertion and removal of these modules from a slot within a computing system often impacts the structural, electrical, and functional integrity of the device. Accordingly, the modules can fail within a computing system without warning or indication.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.